


Be yourself

by kvks



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Вот и живи с этим, а если не хочешь – проваливай.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 21





	Be yourself

— Проваливай. Блядь. Немедленно, — Гуаньшань нарочито выделяет каждое слово. Изо всех сил старается быть таким грубым и устрашающим. Хэ Тяню же происходящее кажется до жути забавным. Губы сами по себе расплываются в широченной улыбке. Он прижимает запястья того к подушке — их руки утопают в мягкости. Шань вырваться не пытается, просто тупо глядит не то на него, не то куда-то сквозь, даже не моргает. И его щеки. Щеки алеют. Вот же. — Я говорю проваливай. Что из этого тебе непонятно-то? Ты что, тупой? — смотрит, будто готов убить, а голос выдает с потрохами — дрожит.

— Ты готов выгнать меня в такой поздний час на улицу?

_Нет._

— Ты богат как дьявол. Закажи такси.

_Нахера ты мне тут сдался, придурок?_

— Ты сам сюда меня привез, не так ли?

_Ты этого хотел._

Гуаньшань замолкает на мгновение, сверлит убийственным взглядом и плотно поджимает губы. Возможно, обдумывает слова Хэ Тяня. Возможно, улавливает его мысли. Возможно, думает, что очень сильно облажался, пустив этого человека в свой дом. Будто жизнь его ничему не учит от слова совсем.

— Ты спишь у стенки, я — с краю, — буднично отвечает Хэ Тянь, все еще улыбаясь, и выпускает его руки из хватки.

— Блядь, ты не останешься, — Шань приподнимается на кровати и трет затекшие запястья, но, кажется, Тянь уже не слушает, что он там говорит.

Он встает с кровати и лениво потягивается — придурок, думает Гуаньшань. Уходи отсюда, думает, но не произносит вслух. Хэ Тянь поддевает края белой водолазки и в этом простом действии, есть что-то, что не дает Шаню отвести от него взгляд, даже когда белая ткань оголяет низ спины. Он следит за этим медленным движением, которое почти полностью открывает ему вид на крепкую широкую спину и плечи. И тут, где-то на задворках сознания, в голову бьет мысль.

_Так не должно быть._

Он отползает к краю кровати, ударяется затылком о стену и вздрагивает. Вжимается, будто сможет в этот самый момент просочиться через нее, исчезнуть, сделать вид, что не пялился на его спину и плечи все эти несколько секунд — по ощущениям долгих часов.

_Ты что, дебил совсем? Крыша поехала?_

— Какого хрена ты делаешь такое?

— Как что? — в голосе слышится улыбка. Тянь не может не улыбаться. Не повернуться тоже не может. Разве можно пропустить такое представление? — Ложусь спать.

Он поворачивается к Шаню, когда тот вскакивает с кровати, но от Хэ Тяня не ускользают краснеющие кончики ушей — ярче его волос пылают. Забавно.

Гуаньшань распахивает дверцу шкафчика слишком резко, едва не выламывает. Скрывается за ней на какое-то время, а после выглядывает из-за дверцы и кидает в Хэ Тяня, снимающего его наверняка дорогущие штаны, свои поношенные треники и чистую футболку.

— Надень это, — говорит он, замолкает всего на секунду, корчит то ли рожу отвращения, то ли вселенского недовольства и выдает. — Что это за блядские трусы в облипку? Как в этом вообще можно ходить?

— Пялишься на мою задницу? — беззлобно спрашивает Хэ Тянь, поднимая с пола брошенные ему вещи.

— Да иди ты нахуй! — выплевывает Шань, хлопает дверцей снова — скоро точно отвалится — и вылетает из своей комнаты.

_Ебаный Хэ Тянь и ебаные блядские трусы!_

Он наскоро переодевается в ванной комнате и спешит обратно, пока этот придурок не начал еще чего там разглядывать. То, что вообще-то не для его глаз, да и вообще не для чьих кроме Шаня.

К его удивлению, когда он заходит в комнату, Хэ Тянь просто лежит на краю кровати и бездумно пялит в потолок. А еще улыбается.

— Двигайся! — он подходит к кровати и складывает руки на груди, смотрит сверху вниз, будто это ему дает хоть какую-то власть над ситуацией.

— Я же сказал, ты — у стены, — Хэ Тянь взгляда от потолка не отрывает. Только улыбка становится шире, и шире. И шире.

— Тогда дай мне лечь, — Шань из последних сил держится, чтобы не съездить по этой роже с кулака. Так, чтобы запомнил. Так, чтобы перестал вытворять все это. Так, чтобы отъебался от него, наконец.

— Ложись, — Хэ Тянь лишь жмет плечами. — Твоя сторона свободна.

— Тут все моя сторона, придурок.

Хэ Тянь прикрывает глаза, Гуаньшань понимает, что ответа от него не дождешься, поэтому встает на кровать. Делает шаг, хочет переступить эти непомерно длиннющие ноги, но в этот момент Хэ Тянь сгибает левую в колене. Шань теряет равновесие. Душевное в том числе, когда ладони Тяня крепко обхватывают его бедра, жгут кожу через тонкую ткань спортивок.

_Ну сука._

— Ты осторожнее, расшибешься! — тихо говорит Хэ Тянь, плотнее сжимая ладони.

— Я щас знаешь, что… — Шань задыхается и заносит одну руку, хочет ударить. Выходит, словно у девчонки. Неудобно в таком положении кого-то бить. Горят лицо, уши. И бедра прожигают теплые ладони. — Ты спецом это делаешь, да?

— Конечно нет, — в голосе опять эта дебильная раздражающая улыбка. Гуаньшаню даже поворачиваться не нужно, чтобы знать, что она сейчас широченная, во все лицо, от уха до уха. — Как ты мог подумать о подобном?

— Отпусти, — на удивление, Хэ Тянь действительно отпускает, вытягивает ногу и дает Шаню залезть на свою половину. — Залезешь на мою сторону, — он проводит невидимую линию на кровати своей ладонью, — я съезжу по твоей наглой роже локтем.

***

Всполохи огня. Вода. Кровь.

Хэ Тянь распахивает глаза и жадно хватает ртом воздух. Дышит тяжело и часто. Ему жарко и холодно одновременно — трясет так, что даже обхватывающие плечи собственные ладони не могут унять эту дрожь. Это всего лишь сон. Ну конечно. Что это еще может быть?  
Он слышит какую-то возню по правую сторону от себя и невнятное мычание. Возвращается в реальность и вспоминает, где находится. Он дома у Мо Гуаньшаня.

— Ты тут… — он прерывисто вздыхает и натянуто улыбается, глядя на рыжие, торчащие в разные стороны волосы, выглядывающие из-под скрывающего тело почти полностью одеяла. — Хорошо.

Он приподнимается на локтях и оглядывается вокруг. Вглядываясь сквозь щель в плотно зашторенном окне, он понимает, что еще глубокая ночь. Мобильник в кармане брюк. Брюки на стуле в другом конце комнаты. Не важно. Все это не важно. Ему просто нужно успокоиться и снова заснуть.

Заснуть.

Хэ Тянь редко засыпает после кошмаров. Долго ходит по квартире от стены к стене, обивает пороги комнат, заваривает омерзительно крепкий кофе, смотрит на ночной город — он из его окна как на ладони. Красиво. И холодно.

Встречает рассвет, еще кофе перед школой. День за днем держит лицо. Однажды роняет, роняет прямо на Гуаньшаня. В этом, наверное, странного нет ничего. Хэ Тянь же помешанный. Ему бы обороты сбавить, ему бы себя научиться контролировать. Нельзя так чужой то ли добротой, то ли жалостью злоупотреблять. А то однажды страшно подумать — заебется, пошлет на все четыре стороны.

И опять метаться от стены к стене, пить кофе и держать лицо. Это стремно. И страшно, думает Хэ Тянь. Это охренительно страшно, что однажды Шаня просто не будет рядом. Он, как выкинутый кем-то на улицу породистый кот — одинокий и наглый, а все потому что коты гордые, а все потому что порода дает о себе знать.

Только вот Хэ Тянь рядом с Шанем самим собой может быть. Пусть Гуаньшань и огрызается на него, с кулаками кидается, кроет на чем свет стоит. Пусть кроет. Не важно, пока он может быть рядом.

Хэ Тянь думает, что где-то у него что-то засбоило при встрече с Рыжиком, там, внутри что-то сломалось безвозвратно — не починить. Кто бы мог подумать. Шань, возможно, единственный человек, который с ним честен. Не выстелается перед ним, не пытается понравиться, не строит из себя кого-то, кем не является.

Просто Мо Гуаньшань. Не больше, не меньше. Такой, какой есть. Вот и живи с этим, а если не хочешь — проваливай.

Хэ Тянь поворачивает голову. Хочется потянуться к рыжим волосам, зарыться в них пальцами. Прикосновения к нему всегда успокаивали. Он всегда был каким-то диким, совершенно невообразимым для Хэ Тяня покоем. Это же совершенно не пишется в формат их взаимоотношений — спокойствие. От того и забавно. Но спокойно.

Он заносит руку, но задерживает ее в воздухе на расстоянии каких-то совсем жалких на вид пары сантиметров от головы, одергивает и прижимает к собственной груди, где все еще быстро колотится сердце.

Ему нужно сбавить обороты, ему нужно научиться себя контролировать.

Пусть он доебывается до Гуаньшаня каждый божий день, обивает теперь его пороги, но по крайней мере он знает, что тот может ему ответить. По-настоящему отказаться. Чтобы голос не дрожал, чтобы щеки не алели. Чтобы твердое «нет», а не замолчанное «да». Потому что Шаню тоже стремно. И охренительно страшно. В этом они, пожалуй, похожи.

А сейчас Рыжик спит. Хэ Тянь его не тронет.

***

Гуаньшань открывает глаза. Ему жарко. И все еще хочется спать. Сон как рукой снимает, когда он застает себя, прижимающимся лбом к чужой спине. Так близко, что буквально может чувствовать его сердцебиение, размеренно бьющиеся сердце.

_Блядь._

Первая мысль, посетившая рыжую голову.

Вторым было действие. Смачный подзатыльник Хэ Тяню.

— Какого хрена? — третьим был хриплый крик.

Он подрывается с кровати и двигается к стене, понимает, что именно он оказался не на своей стороне кровати.

_Боже._

— И тебе доброе утро, малыш Мо, — сладко произносит Хэ Тянь и потягивается. Будто ничего не произошло, будто он спал больше двух часов за ночь.

— Давай вставай и уебывай в свои хоромы, — с жаром заявляет он, сталкивает его ноги своими и слезает с кровати. — Чтобы я вернулся через пять минут, и ты уже собрался.

Он вылетает из комнаты быстрее, чем может подумать об этом, и закрывается в ванной. Умывается холодной водой, пытается остудить пыл, вернуть себе душевное равновесие. Жесты доброй воли, великодушия, как угодно это назови, к Хэ Тяню всегда Шаню выходили боком. Огромной такой задницей.

Шаню бы его на все четыре стороны послать, пусть сам со своим одиночеством разбирается. Он ему не подушка для успокоения. Но по какой-то из миллиона совершенно дебильных причин он его не посылает. И почти уверен, что не сделает этого ни сегодня, ни завтра. Может, потом. Когда-нибудь. То ли Гуаньшаню просто его жалко, то ли еще чего.

Он старается не думать о том, что Хэ Тянь платит ему той же монетой — терпит, слушает, внимательно наблюдает и понимает. Он не думает об этом, потому что если позволит себе — все пропало. Все сгорит к чертям собачьим.

Такие люди просто не ошиваются рядом с Шанем. Да вообще никакие не ошиваются, по правде говоря. Шаню это и не нужно.

_Было не нужно._

И эта простая мысль болезненно ноет где-то внутри, раздирает, выбивает воздух из легких. Шань думает, что сближаться с людьми плохая идея. Шань думает, что если он кому-то в своей жизни доверится, как доверяет ему Хэ Тянь, то он упадет и не встанет.  
Все сгорит к чертям собачьим. Он сам сгорит.

Гуаньшань зачерпывает из-под крана в ладони еще воды, окатывает лицо и больше не думает. Заходит в комнату, на удивление, Хэ Тянь уже одет и сидит на краю кровати, сложив ногу на ногу.

— Ну и чего расселся, чеши уже домой, — бурчит он, глаз на него не поднимает.  
Хэ Тянь уходит. Позже Гуаньшань обнаруживает на стуле его чертов шарф. Кроет на чем свет стоит и буровит кусок ткани на стуле глазами — стоит, наверное, немерено денег. Если бы он мог поджигать вещи взглядом, то шарф тут же бы зажегся ярким пламенем во одно мгновение.

Гуаньшань думает, что однажды он не выдержит, обязательно пошлет. Думает об этом, и когда набирает смс.

_Ты забыл свой шарф, придурок._

И когда стучится в до тошноты знакомую дверь.

И когда Хэ Тянь на пороге как-то вымученно улыбается, а Шань, наконец, замечает синяки под его глазами размером с галактику.

— Приготовишь ужин? Я заплачу.

И когда переступает этот порог в тысячный раз.

_Все уже горит._


End file.
